Rukia Kuchiki
|obrazek = 300px |rasa = Shinigami |urodziny = 14 stycznia |płeć = Kobieta |wzrost = 144 cm |waga = 33 kg |grupa krwi = A |przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society |poprzednia przynależność = |zawód = Wicekapitan 13. Oddziału |poprzedni zawód = |zespół = 13. Oddział |partner = Jūshiro Ukitake |poprzedni partner = Kaien Shiba Soh Akaike (ŚZP) |bazy operacyjne = 13. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society, Rodzina Kuchiki, dom Kurosaki, Karakura, Świat Ludzi |krewni = Hisana Kuchiki (siostra, martwa) Byakuya Kuchiki (przybrany brat) |edukacja = Akademia Shinō |shikai = Sode no Shirayuki |bankai = ? |debiuty w opowieściach = Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod VII Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod I }} Rukia Kuchiki (朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) jest wicekapitanem 13. Oddziału pod dowództwem Jūshirō Ukitake. Jest młodszą siostrą Hisany Kuchiki oraz przybraną siostrą Byakuyi Kuchiki. Przyjaciółka Ichigo Kurosakiego. Wygląd Jest niska i drobna, ma bladą skórę, oczy w kolorze odcieniu fioletu i czarne włosy, z jednym kosmykiem opadającym na nos. Byakuya powiedział do Rukii, że bardzo przypomina Hisanę. Nosi standardowy strój Shinigami. Jako porucznik Gotei 13 nosi na lewym ramieniu opaskę z godłem 13. Oddziału. Nosi podwinięte rękawy ponad łokieć. Ma te same białe rękawiczki co jej brat, ale dłuższe, ponieważ sięgają jej aż za łokcie. 17 miesięcy po klęsce Aizena włosy Rukii są krócej ścięte, jednak całe uczesanie się nie zmienia. Charakter Urodzona i początkowo klasyfikowana jako przedstawicielka niższej klasy, Rukia zachowuje swoją skromność nawet jako członek szlachty. Jest pełna wdzięku i "czystości", ale często rozmawia z osobami niższej klasy. Jej chłodna i samotna postawa zmusza ją czasami do ukrywania problemów, nawet przed przyjaciółmi. Według Ukitake, Rukia nigdy nie otwierała swojego serca przed innymi i miała trudności ze znalezieniem przyjaciół, dopóki nie poznała Ichigo i reszty. Rukia nie ma bladego pojęcia o współczesnym Świecie Ludzi. Historia Około 150 lat temu Rukia i jej starsza siostra Hisana zostały odesłane do Inuzuri, 78 okręgu Rukongai po ich śmierci w Świecie Ludzi. Ponieważ nie można mieszkać tam z dzieckiem Hisana porzuciła Rukię, gdy ta była jeszcze mała. Kuchiki dorastała przez długi czas sama. Pewnego dnia Rukia przewróciła sprzedawcę, który gonił grupę Renjiego Abarai i kazała im uciekać, by nie stracili ukradzionej wody. Rukia dołączyła do ich grupy i od tej pory żyli jak rodzina. 10 lat po tym jak dziewczyna dołączyła do grupy, pozostali trzej towarzysze zmarli. Rukia zaproponowała wówczas Abaraiowi aby stali się Shinigami i zamieszkali w Seireitei, ponieważ słyszała, że dobrze się tam żyje. Renji zgodził się z nią i oboje wstąpili do Akademii Shinō. Dwa miesiące po przystąpieniu do Akademii Renji powiedział Rukii, że udaje się ze swoją klasą do Świata Ludzi na praktyczne ćwiczenia z wykonywania Konsō. Dziewczyna narzekała, że to niesprawiedliwe, ale Abarai stwierdził, że tu chodzi o talent. Rukia odparła, że pokaże mu, że jest silniejsza. Pewnego dnia, podczas spotkania Rukii z Byakuyą Kuchiki, Renji wszedł do pokoju i chciał się jej pochwalić, że zdał poważny egzamin. Poczekał aż Byakuya wyjdzie i zapytał się jej, czego tamten od niej chciał. Rukia powiedziała, że zaproponował jej dołączenie do rodziny Kuchiki, natychmiastowe ukończenie Akademii i dołączenie do 13. Oddziału. Rukia została przyjęta do 13. Oddziału bez zdawania egzaminu. Została wprowadzona do pokoju i powitana przez innych członków dywizji. Zauważyła, że traktują ją zbyt delikatnie i poprosiła, by traktowali ją normalnie, ponieważ jest zwykłym nowicjuszem. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł Kaien Shiba, którzy przedstawił się jako porucznik. Rukia przywitała go zwyczajnie, za co została skarcona. Kaien stwierdził, że powinna lepiej odzywać się do porucznika i zapytał ją o imię. Rukia była szczęśliwa, że ktoś wreszcie traktował ją jak zwykłego rekruta. Któregoś razu Kaien umiera w skutek ran po tym jak eksperymentay Hollow wszedł w jego ciało, a Rukia przypadkowo wbija mu katanę, chcąc ratować swoje życie. 40 lat po dołączeniu Rukii do rodziny Kuchiki, Sentarō i Kiyone poinformowali ją, że została przydzielona na misję w Świecie Ludzi. Ukitake powiedział jej, że miejscem jej przydziału jest miasto Karakura, gdzie spędzi na miesiąc na misji. Tam poznaje Ichigo Kuroskiego i przyjaciół i akcja toczy się według dalszego uznania. Fabuły Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci W czasie 17 miesięcy po wydarzeniach w Sztucznej Karakurze Rukia wraz ze swoim oddziałem i kapitanem patroluje 79. okręg Rukongai związku z rebelią klanu Meteniko i rozmawia z Ukitake o jej bezpieczeństwie. Nagle ze wszystkich stron oddział jest zaatakowany przez buntowników prowadzonego przez Takao Meteniko. Po kilkunastu minutach walk wróg zyskuje przewagę i zanim przywódca miał zgładzić kapitana zostaje zabity przez niespodziewanego gościa - Soha Akaike powodując panikę wśród ofensorów. Kuchiki zajęła się mocno zmęczonym Jōshirō i Shinigami rozmawiają z wybawcą, aby przyłączył się do Gotei 13. Dziewczyna pomimo początkowej niepewności, namawia duszę, aby się zgodził. Po pozytywnych rezultatach negocjacji, trójka zabrała ciało Takao i skierowała się do Seireitei.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod VII Kilka godzin później ona wraz z mężczyzną czekają przed drzwiami do sali obradowej 1. Oddziału. W końcu zostaje wpuszczona do środka i po ustawieniu się w szeregu dostaje nominację na wicekapitana 13. Oddziału związku z ochroną kapitana przed śmiercią. Po kilku chwilach jest zaskoczona faktem, że Soh będąc już oficjalnie Shinigami wybrał 13. Oddział jako przydział. Po zakończeniu inauguracji i złożeniu gratulacji Rukia rozmawia z Ukitake i stwierdza, że nie zasłużyła na awans, ponieważ Akaike uratował kapitana. Lekko zirytowany rekrut bez zastanowienia krytykuje ją za "komplement". Mocno rozkojarzona dziewczyna żegna się z pozostałą dwójką i idzie przygotować się na przyjęcie stanowiska. Wieczorem dziewczyna wracając do siebie w 6. Oddziale spotyka Soha i zaprasza go na imprezę z okazji awansu.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod VIII Następnego dnia, Rukia rozmawiając z Renjim zauważyła, jak nowy członek 13. Oddziału jest w pobliżu i prosi go do siebie, aby poznała jej starego przyjaciela. Informuje Soha, że jest już wicekapitanem, a impreza odbędzie się wieczorem i po czym idzie zarezerwować miejsca w restauracji. Później zabiera zmęczonego Akaike z powodu podpisywania formalności i idą razem na miejsce spotkania.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod IX Po przybyciu na miejsce i zapoznaniem się ze wszystkimi gośćmi rozpoczyna się uroczysta część przyjęcia. W trakcie tego Rukia jest lekko przygnębiona pomimo "pijackiej" atmosfery. Po zakończeniu imprezy Kuchiki, Abarai i Akaike przyglądali się otoczeniu poimprezowej i stwierdzają, że przyjęcie było udane, po czym odstawiają wszystkich upitych gości do swoich miejsc. Po tym Rukia z Renjim żegnają się z Sohem i kieruje się do posiadłości klanu Kuchiki. Następnego dnia budzi Soha mając zmienioną fryzuje co kompletnie zaskakuje go i informuje go, że dzisiaj odbędzie się sprawdzenie jego wszystkich umiejętności niedaleko góry Koifushi.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod X Po dotarciu na miejsce dziewczyna rozpoczyna testy. Po sprawdzeniu umiejętności walki na miecze, lekko zmęczona Kuchiki ogłasza krótką przerwę, w czasie której opowiada o swoich czasach treningów z dawnym mentorem - Kaienem Shibą. Po chwili dowiaduje się, że rekrut już wcześniej miał Shikai, który na jej życzenie uwolnił i pokazał jedyną znaną mu technikę. Rukia widząc to przygnębia się zauważając, że ta technika jest bardzo podobna do Getsugi Tenshō Ichigo. Akaike widząc dziwny stan wicekapitana próbuje coś jej wyjaśnić, ale widząc że kobieta się załamuje odchodzi mówiąc pocieszające słowa. Kiedy mężczyzna odchodzi, Kuchiki z płaczu przechodzi na kompletną rozpacz.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XI 1,5 miesiąca później Rukia nie rozmawiając z 4. oficerem ma wiadomości od Hinamori związku z treningiem Kidō. Mężczyzna słysząc znajomy głos zaprasza i tak dobiera słowa, żeby członkini szlacheckiego rodu weszła do środka. Kuchiki niechętnie wchodzi do środka i rozmawia z nim o jej relacji z Kurosakim. Dziewczyna słysząc od niego, że próbuje jej pomóc, ukazuje swój problem emocjonalny i po usłyszeniu jego zdania dziękuje mu za zrozumienie i pomoc, po czym wychodzi.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XIII Zaginiony Agent Shinigami Jakiś czas później Rukia dowiaduje się, że Soh związał się z kapitanem 2. Oddziału Suì-Fēng i po chwili przypadkowo wpada na nią. Pomimo początkowej irytacji dziewczyny, mężczyzna przeprasza ją, ponieważ jest wkurzony na ranking najprzystojniejszych Shinigami w Seireitei. Dziewczyna żartuje z niego, i zauważa, że zajęła drugie miejsce wśród kobiet.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XV Po chwili żartów Rukia informuje oficera, że pierwszy Zastępczy Shinigami, Kūgo Ginjō spotkał się z Ichigo oraz musi śledzić przyjaciela co ją lekko niepokoi. Po krótkiej dyskusji żegna się z Sohem.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XVI Dwa dni później Rukia przybywa do kapitana, aby mu złożyć raport, ale zostaje odciągnięta przez Akaike, który miał do niej pewną sprawę. Będąc w jego pokoju słyszy znajomy głos i zauważa, że mężczyzna ma kontakty z Yoruichi Shihōin, co mocno ją zaskakuje. Po kilku wyjaśnieniach dowiaduje się od kobiety, że można przywrócić moce Shinigami Ichigo wywołując u niej zawieszenie. Po zauważeniu, że Urahara Kisuke przybył do Seireitei związku z Zastępczymi Shinigami Rukia jest namawiana, żeby pomogła przyjacielowi, zanim stanie mu się jakaś krzywda. Kuchiki zdecydowanie stwierdza, że to zrobi, po czym wychodzi.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XVII Później przybywa do Karakury i przywraca moc Ichigo oraz wdaje się w walkę z Fullbringerami.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XVIII Po pokonaniu wroga, Rukia niezwykle uśmiechnięta puka w drzwi do pokoju Akaike, aby przedstawić mu Ichigo.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XIX Kiedy Soh wychodzi na zewnątrz, Kuchiki wdaje się w rozmowę z Kurosakim. W pewnym momencie dowiaduje się, że oficer ma się zmierzyć z Ichigo na zlecenie Urahary. Po przybyciu na miejsce pojedynku w sali treningowej pod wzgórzem Sōgyoku, Rukia zachowuje bezpieczną odległość i kibicuje mężczyznom w udanej walce.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XX W pewnym momencie walki wybucha zielone światło i po błysku Rukia zauważa, że Soh jest poważnie ranny pomimo, że nie miał zadrapania. Mocno wystraszona dziewczyna wraz z Ichigo wskakują do uzdrawiającego źródła, aby przytrzymać przy życiu oficera.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXI Po ustabilizowaniu stanu zdrowia, Rukia lekko zawstydzona wychodzi z wody, aby wysuszyć ubrania. Po wykonaniu tej czynności, dziewczyna będąc bez ubrań pyta się, czy może wejść do źródełka, w którym kąpią się mężczyźni także nie mających rzeczy na sobie. Po krótkiej kłótni, ostatecznie Kuchiki wskakuje do wody "na bombę" wywołując u Soha zadowolenie a u Ichigo irytację. Po chwili pojawia się Yoruichi, która miała zebrać informacje o pojedynku i postanawia dołączyć się do kąpiących się.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXII Po wyjaśnieniach ze strony Soha, była kapitan zauważa, że Rukia nic nie mówi z powodu porównywania jej biustu ze swoim. Po rozluźnionej rozmowie, dziewczyna wraz z Kurosakim odchodzą od Soha i Yoruichi, ponieważ Zastępczy ma niedługo odejść z ciałem Ginjō. Chwilę później żegna się z pomarańczowłosym chłopakiem myśląc w myślach, że czuje coś do niego.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXIII Przed inwazją Vandenreich Jakiś czas później Rukia spotyka Suì-Fēng i informuje ją, że Soh obecnie siedzi w swojej rezydencji i nad czymś trenuje. Po usłyszeniu ostatniego słowa jest lekko zdezorientowana, po czym odchodzi. Później w tajemniczy sposób znika w czasie, gdy Ichigo pojawia się w Seireitei.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXVIII W końcu, Akaike w towarzystwie kapitana 2. Oddziału odnajdują zaginionych na tle góry Koifushi, gdzie dochodzi do wyznania miłości między Ichigo a Rukią. Po pocałunku, para usłyszała głos Soha, który był mocno zaniepokojony obecną sytuacją. Zanim miała coś powiedzieć, traci przytomność tak jak Kurosaki. Okazuje się, że mają za dużo wiązań duchowych między nią a Ichigo i wywołało przeładowanie Reiatsu.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXIX W pewnym momencie w Kuchiki ujawnia się forma Hollowa, która śmiertelnie rani już zranioną Suì-Fēng i włącza się do walki z Sohem. Shinigami mocno wkurzony aktywuje Bankai i wchodzi do jej wewnętrznego świata, aby wymazać jej miłosne uczucie do Ichigo.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXX W jej wymiarze, oficer znajduje książkę obok duszy Zanpakutō Rukii i w nim dowiaduje się, że ona kilkanaście miesięcy temu przypadkowo była współwinowajczynią śmierci chłopaka, kiedy był w Świecie Żywych w czasie przejmowania Nemesisa - członka starożytnej rasy Rikō. Jednakże nie pamięta tego, ponieważ jej kapitan wymazał jej to z pamięci. Po dokonaniu kilku poprawek w księdze, Soh anulował hollowfikację wicekapitana 13. Oddziału, a po pokonaniu Ichigo na miejsce walki przybywa grupa ratownicza opatrując całą czwórkę.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXXI Kilka chwil później ona wraz z Ichigo są nieprzytomni w czasie, gdy Soh ratuje życie partnerki, wyjawia swoją prawdziwą tożsamość i umiera. Dzień później Rukia jest w czasie pogrzebu oficera.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epilog Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów Dwadzieścia pięć lat po Wojnie Kiedy Q'Rusu i Xwadax wędrują przez pustynię w Hueco Mundo, Rukia będąca uwięziona w więziennej kuli spada prosto przed nimi. Po wydostaniu jej ze środka, dziewczyna wystraszyła ich poprzez niespodziewany krzyk. Zauważa, że jest w Hueco Mundo i musi się z stąd wydostać. Lecz zauważa Hollowy i próbuje się bronić mimo, dobrych zamiarów ze strony gospodarzy. Po chwili dziewczyna przedstawia się, ale nagle traci przytomność z wycieńczenia.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod I Chwilę później Adjuchas buduje Dōmu, aby schronić gościa przed zimnem pustyni wcześniej otaczając ją leczniczą siecią w celu zatrzymania energii duchowej.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod II Po drobnej sprzeczce pomiędzy Hollowami a Ichigo Kurosakim i Renji Abaraiem, pajęczak sprowadza ją do nich kompletnie zaskakując mężczyzn. Rukia ujrzawszy na moment przyjaciół w swoim stylu zbezczeszczała ich za tak długie czekanie, po czym zostaje przez nich wyściskana. Chwilę później po omówieniu jej stanie zdrowia, ona wraz z czwórką udają się do Soul Society, gdzie w czasie transportu pyta się Renjiego, czy jest wszystko po staremu, po czym znów traci przytomność. Po dotarciu na miejsce jest zabrana do 4. Oddziału.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod IV Po dotarciu do Oddziału leczniczego, kapitan Unohana stwierdza, że pajęcza sieć może wywołać krzywdę i po chwili pojawiają się Q'Rusu i Xwadax w towarzystwie kapitana 12. Oddziału Akona Sadimaru, gdzie Adjuchas zdejmuje z Kuchiki opatrunek. Dowódca 4. Oddziału stwierdza, że dzień w inkubatorze powinien zwrócić jej całe zdrowie. Po chwili przybywa do sali brat i jednocześnie Kapitan Głównodowodzący i wita się z siostrą w sposób "przytulania" i zostaje zabrana do innego pokoju, aby mogła zregenerować się.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod V Nowe moce i umiejętności BRAK Relacje Soh Akaike Wkrótce Ichigo Kurosaki Wkrótce Nowe ciekawostki *Rukia jako pierwsza osoba z Soul Society dowiedziała się o prawdziwym związku Soha z Suì-Fēng. Nowe cytaty Wkrótce Odniesienia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kobiety